The present invention relates to apparatus for setting multipieced fasteners, such as lock bolts including a pin and a collar, by the application of a relative axial force between interacting pieces.
Multipieced fasteners such as lock bolts, are conventionally applied by tools having a pull piston and cylinder construction and which are pneumatically or hydraulically actuated with the axis of the pull piston being generally in line with the axis of the fastener, i.e. the pin and collar for a lock bolt type fastener. Often it is necessary or desirable to install such fasteners in situations where there is a limited clearance in which to apply the tool to the fastener. For such situations tools were utilized such as that shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,401 for Eccentric Tool issued July 20, 1971 to Chirco. With such a tool, however, the anvil and jaw assemblies which acted on the fastener to apply the relative axial force were an integral part of the tool. The anvil and jaw assembly, being more highly stressed than most of the other tool components, were more susceptible to wear or damage. However, in the event of wear or damage to these parts, the tool would have to be dismantled and significant portions of the tool would have to be replaced. In addition, since the anvil and jaw assembly were so closely integrated with the remainder of the tool a different tool would have to be provided for each fastener of a different diameter or configuration. Also with regard to the Chirco tool as such, the anvil and jaw assembly were substantially fixed relative to the remainder of the tool such that rotation between the anvil and jaw assembly and the remainder of the tool would not occur. Such rotation, however, is desirable in some applications leading to the flexibility and versatility of the tool. Another type of offset tool is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,840 for Clearance Attachment Tool issued Aug. 3, 1965 to Van Hecke. Note that the latter tool has only a limited clearance relative to its anvil and jaw assemblies. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,580 for Eccentric Riveting Tool issued Oct. 20, 1970 to Chirco and U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,945 for Clearance Tool Assembly issued Nov. 4, 1969 to Chirco.
In the present invention an offset tool is provided in which the anvil and jaw assembly are in a cartridge form of nose assembly, separate and readily removable from the remainder of the tool. Thus replacement of the nose assembly is facilitated for repair purposes and/or to permit use of the tool for fasteners of different diameters and/or different configurations. In addition, the portion of the offset tool cooperating with the anvil and jaw assembly, i.e. nose assembly, can be rotated relative to the remainder of the tool whereby the flexibility of the tool is enhanced.
While separate, removable cartridge type nose assemblies have been commonly used with the conventional in-line type of tools, the cartridge form of the present invention is uniquely combined with the offset tool of the present invention. Examples of such prior nose assemblies for in-line tools can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,806 for Modified Nose Assembly issued Oct. 22, 1963 to Van Hecke et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,478 for Integral Anvil Holder issued Sept. 20, 1971 to Chirco.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an offset tool of the above described type in which the anvil and jaw assembly are in a separate readily removable cartridge form of nose assembly.
it is another object of the present invention to provide an offset tool in which the fastener setting portion of the tool i.e. including the cartridge form of nose assembly is rotatable relative to the remainder of the tool whereby the flexibility of the tool is enhanced.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a unique cartridge type nose assembly for use with the offset tool of the present invention.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a unique offset tool for setting multipieced fasteners by the application of a relative axial force between fastener components.